


Distractions

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange try to find a way to distract themselves from their struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

He is in the middle of cleaning when he notices the light coming from under her door.

Levi sweeps the dirt he’s collected into the nearest corner, the scratch of the broom against the wooden floor the only sound permeating the midnight silence. He slides his bin of cleaning supplies to the end of the hall, moving to stand in front of her bedroom door, his knuckles rapping against its wooden frame hard enough to wake the rest of the barracks. The sound of shuffling papers and scuffling feet drift from under the door. As he raises his hand to knock a second time, the door opens, revealing a puzzled looking Hange.

She looks as though she had been beaten up, bruises smattered across the left side of her face. Her left arm is cradled against her chest in a sling, thick plaster encasing her broken wrist. He can see a bandage peeking out from under he collar. Nonetheless, a small grin still forms on her tired face.

“Can I help you with something, Levi?”

Levi pushes his way past her, tugging her along by her good arm. “You were just released from the medical ward this morning,” he mutters quietly, “you should be resting.” He tries to push Hange towards the bed. Unsurprisingly, she resists.

“Oh c’mon Levi,” she pouts, “I have so much paperwork that I need to catch up on, and I have to review the course of action for our next experiment.” She attempts to yank her arm out of his grip, swinging it over his head as she moves over to the desk. He tightens his grip, fingertips digging into the fabric of her shirt.

“Levi, let go of my arm,” she whines, tugging against the force of his hand. Despite his effort, Hange plants her feet into the ground, resisting his effort to pull her away from the desk. They stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“You need to sleep,” Levi hisses at her, his hold on her elbow weakening.

“This is coming from the man who spends his entire night cleaning,” Hange retorts. He lets go of her arm, letting it hang slack against her side. “You barely sleep for more than a few hours every night.”

“You know I don’t sleep well,” he snaps back at her. “I have a lot of things on my mind.”

Hange raises her eyebrows at him. “You think you’re the only one who has a lot on their mind?” she says softly, the small smile on her face starting to fade. Levi watches her turn to her desk, her weary eyes skimming over the clutter piled onto it. Wobbling stacks of research papers lay at all corners of her workspace, the occasional sketch of a mangled and bloodthirsty titan poking out from the pile of notes. Death certificates peek out from underneath her paperwork. Her next words are barely above a whisper. “We’re all dealing with a lot of things right now, Levi.”

The room starts to feel stuffy, and Levi loosens his collar slightly, adjusting his position beside her. They stand close enough for their sides to brush against each other. Levi watches her intently, the flickering of the candlelight casting eerie shadows across her face. Her eyes peruse back and forth across the desk, the dim lighting bringing out the dark half circles forming under them. She purses her lips as if in deep thought. Awkwardly, Levi lifts a hand to lie on her forearm, using it as a way to get closer to her.

Hange starts, head whipping around to look at him. She gives him a smile of gratitude. Her next words come out as a small laugh. “Although working doesn’t seem like the best distraction, does it.”

Levi stretches up, attempting to close the gap between the two of them. His lips meet hers abruptly, their noses bumping together gracelessly. He hears Hange make a noise of surprise in the back of her throat. Heat rises in his cheeks, the tips of his ears turning the slightest shade of red. Before Hange has a chance to deepen the kiss, he breaks away from her.

They stand silently for a moment, facing each other, both of them in a daze. Levi opens his mouth to speak, unfortunately stuttering his words.

“Was that a good enough distraction for you?”

Hange stares at him blankly for a moment, giving him just enough time to realize what a fucking idiot he is before she starts laughing, snorting loud enough to wake up soldiers down the hall. “Oh my go Levi,” she starts giggling, her words fluctuating as she laughs. “Are you trying to be romantic?”

Levi’s ears start to turn bright red, the heat in his cheeks growing. He rests his forehead on her collarbone, his words muffled by the fabric of her shirt.

“Fuck Hange, I’m shit at this.” He buries his face farther into her shoulder, hiding the embarrassment in his face. Slender fingers lace through his hair, a pair of lips kissing his temple and moving towards his ear.

“Oh, don’t pout, Levi,” Hange murmurs sympathetically, laughter edging the smooth sound of her voice. She moves a hand under his chin, moving his mouth back up to kiss her. “It’s the thought that counts. Besides, you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Fuck you,” Levi responds indignantly, his words silenced by her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> An older thing from my tumblr. Everyone agrees that Levi completely fails when it comes to showing romance.


End file.
